


Shredding the Rules

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry spend Christmas Eve together for the first time and break all the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shredding the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Vividzephyr as part of the 2011 Daily Deviant Kinky Kristmas fest. 
> 
> **Kinks/Themes chosen:** First time, Courting, Edible aphrodisiacs.
> 
> **Warnings/Content:** Anal. 
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks, as always, to Sevfan for the beta. *smooches*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Shredding The Rules

~

“So what do you think? Isn’t it great?” Ron asked, proudly displaying the ring he’d purchased for Hermione’s Christmas gift. “This is _so_ going to get me laid over the holidays.” 

“Oi!” Harry protested. “Remember our deal? You don’t talk about sex and Hermione in the same sentence, I don’t talk about my--” He paused and sighed. “My non-existent sex life.” He groaned, banging his head against his desk.

Ron snorted. “Yeah, speaking of his royal gitness, what _did_ you decide to get for Snape?”

Harry sighed, sitting back and shaking his head. “I’ve no idea. I’ve scoured every book Hermione gave me on formal wizarding courting and there are no suggestions on appropriate first Christmas gifts for one’s...courtee.” 

“Personally, I think you should have skipped the courting and gone straight to the shagging,” Ron said. “As amazed as I am at myself for saying that about you and Snape, but it’s true. But hey, whatever floats your boat.” 

“Trust me, I’ve tried to hint to him that I’m really interested in us shagging,” said Harry. “But I think Severus wants to be traditional.” He groaned. “I swear, if he gets any more traditional, my hand is going to fall off from wanking--”

“Right, that’s my cue to leave.” Ron stood up. “I don’t need to hear about your personal sex habits either, mate.” 

Harry waved his hand. “Yeah, understood. And sorry, it’s just so frustrating, you know? I’m in love with him and I just want him so much--”

“Stop!” Ron cried, clapping his hands over his ears. “Seriously, Harry. I do not want to hear this.” 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, all right. See you tomorrow, then.” And with that he looked down at his paperwork as Ron exited their shared office. _Maybe doing some extra work tonight will take my mind off how bloody horny I am._

Thinking Ron had gone, Harry jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder several minutes later. “Bloody hell! I thought you’d left!” he cried upon seeing Ron again. 

“I did but I came back,” said Ron, sliding back into his chair. “Listen, I’ve been thinking.”

“Don’t strain yourself,” muttered Harry. 

“Ha, ha,” Ron deadpanned. “But seriously, why are you letting Snape do this to you?”

Harry frowned. “What do you mean? I can’t force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. If he wanted me he’d make a move.”

Ron snorted. “Oh, please. Even _I’ve_ seen the way he looks at you. Trust me, Harry, the man definitely wants you. He probably just doesn’t know how to tell you.”

“I’ve given him plenty of opportunities to tell me,” Harry muttered. “It’s not as if I’ve made it a mystery how I feel about him. Maybe he’s not interested and he’s just trying to think of a way to let me down gently.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Are you mad? This is Snape we’re talking about. When has he ever let anyone down gently about anything? If he wasn’t interested he’d have told you ages ago.” He rolled his eyes. “In as obnoxious a way as possible.”

Harry smiled despite himself. “You have a point.” Chewing his bottom lip, he continued. “That doesn’t change the fact that he’s driving me insane, though.” 

“So do something about it,” Ron countered. “Are you or are you not a Gryffindor?”

“So I should do...what? Wrap myself up in a big red bow and give myself to him for Christmas? _Is_ that what you give someone for a six-month anniversary?” 

Ron shrugged. “No idea, and I’d suggest a green bow but yeah, why not? Although maybe you should get him a little drunk first. It couldn’t hurt.” 

“Drunk? Severus?” Harry shook his head. “He doesn’t get drunk. He’s the most controlled man I know.” 

“Sounds like to me he needs to lose control,” Ron said. “If anyone can make that happen, it’s you.” 

“I wish,” Harry whispered.

Ron sighed. “Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he doesn’t know how to approach you? I can’t believe I’m saying this but...what if you’re his, well, first?” Harry’s head snapped up and Ron held up his hands. “I don’t want to know! Just...think about it, yeah? I mean you may need to make the first move here.”

“I...” Harry groaned. “Bloody hell, I’ve no idea what to do!” 

“Fine.” Ron rose from his chair. “Start with cooking dinner for him, then. Use some of those aprosiacs I heard you and Hermione talking about that one time.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Aphrodisiacs you mean?”

“Yeah, those. Muggle Amortentia, isn’t that what Hermione called them?” 

“It’s not exactly the same thing,” Harry said. He pursed his lips. “But you could be on to something.” 

“Of course I am.” Ron started for the door again. “Anything’s better than you moping about the place, mate.” He paused, grinning. “Plus, the happier you are, the more likely Hermione is to not worry about you.” 

“Thus allowing you more opportunities to get into her knickers this holiday,” finished Harry dryly. 

Ron blushed but didn’t deny it. “She’s really worried about you. She doesn’t want to see you get hurt. And neither do I.” 

Harry smiled, touched. “Thanks, Ron. I do appreciate that.” He raised an eyebrow. “Even if you are a bit of a prat at times.” 

“Whatever. You’re welcome,” replied Ron, holding up two fingers. “So, will we see you at the Burrow for Christmas dinner?” 

Harry smirked. “If your plan works I may be too busy feeding Severus by hand.” 

“That’s the spirit.”

~

Harry had a lot of preparation to do, so setting aside the paperwork - no one expected it until after Christmas anyway - he hurried home to Grimmauld Place to give Kreacher shopping instructions. 

Once that was handled, he penned a carefully worded note to Severus, using one of the courting manuals he’d discovered in Grimmauld’s library as a guide. After he owled it, he sat back in his chair and waited. 

The reply came in mere minutes. ‘I am pleased to accept your invitation to Christmas Eve dinner,’ Harry read. It was signed SS and, smiling, Harry traced the precise curves of Severus’ inked initials, hoping he would soon have the opportunity to trace the curves of Severus’ body with those same fingers.

He shivered at the thought. _God I hope this works._

The following evening, Christmas Eve, Harry surveyed the sitting room. He’d told Kreacher to set it up for their meal and the elf had done a great job. Candles floated above his head, the fire was lit to a warm glow, fairy lights twinkled on the Christmas tree which was fully decked out with sparkling ornaments and several wrapped gifts sitting beneath, and the smell of pine infiltrated the room.

A romantic table, set for two, was in the centre of the room. Kreacher had even used the ‘good’ Black family china and crystal, apparently aware that the evening was important to Harry. 

Harry had even dressed carefully. He wore a red jumper over a black polo neck and fitted black trousers that he’d been told displayed his assets to their best advantage. He’d debated robes, finally deciding that robes made seduction more difficult. He blushed. _Although I do have that fantasy about Severus’ buttons--_

The doorbell rang at precisely seven and, heart in his throat, Harry answered it, having instructed Kreacher to stay away. 

“Harry,” Severus murmured by way of greeting. “Good evening.”

Mouth dry, Harry stared at the man he was courting. For a change, he wasn’t clad in his habitual black robes; instead, he wore a deep blue jumper over a white shirt and black trousers. The colour suited him, somehow bringing out highlights in his blue-black hair and making his cheeks look flushed and healthy. “Severus.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “May I come in?” 

Swallowing hard, Harry stepped aside. “Yes! Of course.” Harry gestured and, as Severus moved past him, Harry couldn’t help but sneak a peek at his arse, perfectly outlined in his trousers. 

After closing the door, Harry took a deep breath and went to join Severus in the living room. “This is quite...intimate,” said Severus when Harry walked in. “You went to quite the effort.”

Harry smiled. “Of course. It’s our six-month anniversary, after all. We should celebrate.” 

“That it is,” Severus replied, watching Harry closely. “I wasn’t sure you would remember.” 

“I definitely remembered,” said Harry, moving closer. 

Severus’ eyes widened, and for a moment Harry saw a flash of sheer _need_ reflected in them. He looked away and, stepping back, Severus reached into his pocket, pulling something out before unshrinking it with a murmured spell. “I brought wine,” he said, handing it to Harry. 

Harry accepted it, taking the unsubtle hint and moving away. “Merlot? Perfect. It’ll go well with dinner. I’ll be right back.” Exiting to the kitchen, Harry exhaled, relieved. _Ron’s right. He does want me. Now I just have to find out what the problem is and persuade him it’s okay if we shag._

When he returned carrying two glasses of wine, the wine bottle floating behind him, Severus was standing by the fire, staring into the flames as if they contained the secret to life. He turned to face Harry as he walked in. 

“Here you are,” said Harry, handing Severus his glass, their fingers brushing together in the process. He shivered as a spark of awareness went up his arm. 

Severus pulled his hands back as if he’d been burned. “Thank you.” 

Hiding his smile by taking a sip, Harry gestured towards the table. “Are you hungry?” 

“A bit,” Severus admitted, taking his seat. “Did you prepare dinner yourself or did your house-elf do it?” 

“I cooked everything myself, actually.” Harry smiled at Severus’ surprised look. “I did have Kreacher do the shopping, though.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smiled faintly. “I look forward to seeing what you produced, then.” 

Harry waved his hand, making the first course appear. “Oysters in a champagne sauce,” he said. “I hope you enjoy it.” 

Lifting his fork, Severus took a bite, closing his eyes for a moment. “It’s...adequate,” he said once he’d swallowed and licked the sauce off his lips. “You’ve evidently picked up some cooking skills somewhere.” 

“My aunt and uncle often made me cook for them.” Harry sighed. “Not that I got to eat much of it.” 

“You prepared oysters for Petunia and Vernon?” Severus shuddered. “You’re aware of the reputation oysters have?” 

Harry widened his eyes. “Oh?”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Do not make me use my Legilimency skills.” 

Grinning, Harry scooped another oyster into his mouth. “I’m aware,” he murmured, tone low, his gaze holding Severus’. 

“Hm.” Saying no more, Severus finished his first course, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin when done. 

Banishing the dishes, Harry Summoned the second course, a creamy asparagus soup garnished with sliced asparagus and slivered almonds. 

“I’m sensing a theme,” Severus said, staring at Harry for a long moment after the dish appeared. 

Harry smiled. “Does that mean you won’t eat it?” 

Raising his spoon, Severus took a sip and hummed. “I’ll eat it,” he declared. “But whatever you’re planning--” 

“I’m just trying to celebrate my anniversary with my...chosen partner,” Harry said with a grin. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.” 

After that, they ate in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, and once the soup course was done, Harry banished the bowls. “Time for the main course.” He waved his hand and two plates with lamb appeared. “Lamb with fig sauce and roasted potatoes,” Harry informed Severus. 

“Of course.” 

It must have been good since Severus ate every last bite before pushing the plate away from him. “That was...very acceptable, Harry.” 

“There’s still pudding,” Harry said. “But I thought we could wait a bit before indulging. Maybe sit by the fire and...talk?”

Something flared in Severus’ eyes before he inclined his head. “Very well.” 

They settled on the sofa Harry had placed strategically before the fire, and Harry turned to face Severus, who stared into the flames as if mesmerised. Moving slowly, Harry reached out, clasping his hand. Severus froze, his hand clenching into a fist before he turned to face him. 

Harry bit his lip. “Severus, do you...want me to stop courting you?”

Severus blinked at him. “Why would you think that?”

“You always seem to...avoid my touch,” Harry said hesitantly. “If you’re looking for a gentle way to let me down--” 

Severus snorted. “Gentle? Me?” 

Exhaling, Harry grinned. “Yeah, guess not.” He scooted closer. “But you do get uncomfortable when I get close to you. Why is that?” 

“We are involved in a traditional courtship, Harry. The rules very clearly state that there can be no carnal contact for at least a year.” Severus cleared his throat. “And since you are the one who suggested that we do this traditionally--” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “I thought that was what you wanted,” he said. “Would you have agreed if I’d suggested a more...modern courtship?” 

Severus stared at him. “Are you mad? What middle-aged man, when being courted by an attractive young man, chooses the no-contact option?” He tried to pull his hand from beneath Harry’s. “But that was _your_ wish, so I have had to avoid contact to maintain my end of the contract. You are, after all, far too tempting--”

“What?” With a growl, Harry threw himself at Severus, his mouth landing a bit off centre of Severus’ lips. Quickly adjusting, Harry pressed their mouth more firmly together, praying that Severus would respond. And respond he did.

Moaning, Severus dragged Harry closer, opening his mouth and allowing Harry’s tongue inside. They both whimpered at the contact, Harry burying a hand in Severus’ hair and angling his head so that he could thoroughly explore Severus’ mouth. He could taste the remnants of their meal, the rich wine they’d been enjoying, and beneath all that, something uniquely Severus. 

They strained together, each fighting for dominance until they finally settled into a rhythm, and as the kiss turned slow and sensual, Harry practically melted into Severus. 

Once they pulled apart, Harry rested his head on Severus’ chest. “I can’t believe we wasted all this time.” 

“I don’t think it was a waste,” Severus murmured, his hand rubbing circles on Harry’s back. “It allowed us time to truly get to know each other.” 

“We already knew each other,” Harry said, raising his head to look into Severus’ face. “We’ve known each other for years.”

Something in Severus’ eyes flared. “Very true. Clearly, tonight is for more intimate and...carnal pursuits.” He bent his head, only to be met by Harry, who was more than ready to leave off the talking for snogging. 

_Or more,_ he thought as Severus’ hand slid beneath his jumper and shirt. His hands were busy, too, and soon he was tracing his fingers over the soft skin between Severus’ shirt and the waistband of his trousers. 

Gasping, Harry pulled back. “Too many clothes!” 

“Agreed,” Severus said. “It’s suddenly quite warm.” 

Seconds later, after Severus whispered a spell, their clothes were gone, banished to the corner, and Harry was holding a fistful of Severus’ arse. Grinning, he squeezed the pliant flesh before straddling him. “I would say it just got very...hot.” 

Remaining silent for a long moment, Severus finally grasped Harry, pulling his head close. “Then perhaps we should see just how hot it can get,” he murmured.

“Yes, please,” murmured Harry, closing the distance between them. He pressed down, moaning as their cocks slid together. 

There was a moment of disorientation, and when Harry raised his head once more, he saw the sofa had been expanded to give them more space to move. 

Severus shifted, laying him back onto the Transfigured sofa. “We really should take our time,” he said, fingers fondling Harry’s nipples. “Go slowly. But I can’t.”

Harry smiled, wrapping his leg around Severus’ hip. “Good,” he said between kisses. “We can do slow later.” 

“Later?” 

Drawing back, Harry nodded. “You _are_ going to stay tonight, right?” 

Severus smiled. “How could I resist such a generous invitation?” 

“Brilliant!” Harry looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “Now can we please get on with the shagging?” 

“I knew you would be impatient,” Severus murmured, lowering his head to nibble along Harry’s lips. “Fortunately, I came...prepared.” Raising his hand, he concentrated for a moment and a tube detached itself from his clothes and came flying towards him. Catching it deftly, he opened it, coating his fingers liberally before sliding his hand between them. 

There was some fumbling and then Harry whimpered as Severus’ fingers breached him. “You routinely carry...lube around with you?” he asked, staring up into Severus’ blazing eyes.

“Just when I’ve a rendezvous with you. There’s always the chance I could get lucky.” Severus slid a second finger in, making Harry arch up against him and hiss with pleasure. “A Slytherin is always prepared.”

“And thank Merlin for that,” Harry panted, eyes crossing as Severus located his prostate and began to press it repeatedly. “I’m going to come!” 

“I certainly hope so,” Severus said. 

“But I don’t want to come until you’re inside me,” Harry said softly. 

Severus’ eyes widened and, pulling his fingers free, he again reached for the lube. 

“Let me do you,” Harry said, wanting to touch him. 

“No.” Severus swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple moving convulsively. “I’ll be no use to you if you touch me.” As Harry watched, he quickly coated his cock with lube before lining himself up. He hesitated for a moment.

Harry stroked his face. “Please,” he whispered, and that was all it took.

Severus thrust, sliding inside Harry with only a second of discomfort, which rapidly morphed into pleasure that spiralled through him. He met Severus’ every move, moaning as Severus grasped his hips and tilted them up to go deeper. 

As Severus moved above him, Harry clung, writhing beneath him, urging him on with half-whispered words, hands, mouth. All too soon they were both straining, thrusting, and Severus began speeding up. Bending his face close, he captured Harry’s mouth in a snog before shoving deep one last time and shuddering in Harry’s arms.

Severus buried his face in Harry’s neck, panting in order to recover his breath. Harry, on the edge, reached for his own cock, but Severus beat him, sliding his hand between them and, with a few strokes, making Harry’s orgasm erupt from him in long spurts. 

When Harry had caught his breath, he opened his eyes to find Severus leaning up on his elbow, looking down at him. “Are you all right?” Severus asked. 

Harry grinned. “Never better, actually.” Turning his head, he stared at the fire, which had burnt down to embers. Summoning a wool throw from across the room, he pulled it over them just as the room began to get chilly.

There was the tingle of a Cleaning Charm and Severus shifted so that he was spooning Harry’s body. Harry settled in Severus’ arms, warm and content. 

“I believe it’s safe to say that our traditional courtship just took a non-traditional turn,” murmured Severus after several minutes of comfortable silence. 

Harry laughed softly, snuggling deeper in his arms. “Yes, it does seem like that,” he agreed. “So does that mean we can ditch the rest of the traditional ritual and do things at our own pace from now on?”

“That does seem for the best,” Severus said. “Since tonight we shredded all of the rules anyway.”

Mentally, Harry tossed all the courting rules out the window. Recalling the edict that a proposal should not be made before a full year of courting, he smiled. “Brilliant.” _I’ll have to get the name of that jeweller from Ron. A ring would be a great New Year gift._ “So are you ready for dessert?”

“Is it something calculated to inflame the senses?” Severus asked, tone dry. “Don’t think I missed that everything you served for dinner was an aphrodisiac.” 

Harry grinned, turning his neck to look at Severus. “Honey chocolate cake with chocolate-covered strawberries,” he said. “I served aphrodisiacs tonight? Really?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “That innocent act is fooling no one. You, Potter, shall bear watching.” 

Chuckling, Harry relaxed once more. “Good thing you’re available to watch me, then, isn’t it?” 

Severus tightened his arms gathered him closer. “Indeed it is.” 

~


End file.
